In The Shadows
by NCISMcGee
Summary: Tony comes across a very interesting scene one night. No real plot, just some smut. Abby/McGee
1. Chapter 1

This is another one I wrote way back when. I think it was somewhere around the middle of season two. Just some smut that wouldn't leave me alone. I broke it into two chapters to try and make it easier to read, but it really is a one shot. Hope you enjoy.

Bonus points if you can name the two songs mentioned in here before you reach the end.

And, yeah, I don't own them, never will…sigh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony sat back, downing the last of his drink. He motioned to the waitress to bring him another. He really didn't know why he was at the club in the first place. The music was too loud, most of which he didn't recognize anyway, and it was too crowded for his liking. Somehow, it was what he wanted right now. He was in a booth that gave him a view of the dance floor, but between the low lighting and the angle he was at, he probably wouldn't be noticed by anyone anyway. He scanned the dance floor as the waitress brought him his drink. As he watched the crowd, someone in particular caught his attention. He smiled as he watched her dance almost seductively to the music. She was wearing a particularly short, black leather skirt, black knee high boots and a black cut off tank top that would ride up to reveal her pierced navel when she put her arms up in the air, He was pretty sure that Abby couldn't see him.

He always found her attractive, but now he found her down right hot. He watched her for a few minutes before he realized she was with someone. His back was to Tony so all he could tell was the guy was wearing all black and had short dark hair. He felt a slight twinge of jealousy as Abby moved closer to her date and draped her arms around his neck. He, in turn, put his hands on her hips and pulled her close against him. They moved in time to the music, something loud Tony didn't recognize, their bodies pressed tightly together. They turned slightly and Tony tried to get a better look at the guy, but before he could Abby's mystery man leaned into her; biting and sucking on her neck and shoulder. His hands slid from her hips and around to cup her ass. Abby danced with her eyes closed and her hands tightly clutching the back of his t-shirt. They stayed that way for a few minutes until the song ended. They separated and Abby took his hand and they headed for a table at the side of the dance floor. This gave Tony a better look and when Abby's date turned around, Tony had to do a double take.

At first he thought he was seeing things, but after a few seconds, he was positive it really was McGee. He wasn't totally surprised, he knew they hooked up now and then, but Tim's looks were what threw him. He had a feeling Abby was responsible for his black hair and clothes, plus he never pictured him behaving that way in public. He watched them as they sat down, especially Abby. When she sat on the stool, her skirt rode up a few extra inches, giving him a nice view. He couldn't quite figure out what the tattoo was of that adorned her thigh. They ordered a round of drinks and talked as the music continued to fill the club. He figured their little show was over. He was a little disappointed; he was strangely fascinated watching them. He kept an eye on them as they continued to talk. He sat there thinking, wondering how a guy like Tim ended up with a girl like Abby. The only thing that came to mind was that Tim must be good in bed. Then again, he never pictured Abby as a 'plain sex' kind of girl. Before he let his mind go any further, he shook his head and returned his attention to them as the music changed.

He actually sort of recognized the song. He wasn't sure of the actual title or who sang it, he just remembered it had the line of 'I want to fuck you like an animal' in it. Abby grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him out on the dance floor. Tony watched closely as Tim grabbed her from behind and held her close against him with his hands on her hips. Abby leaned back against him and put her arms up around his neck, causing her shirt to ride up, exposing a generous amount of skin. Tony could see the top of another tattoo peeking out from the top edge of her skirt. They moved together, Abby grinding her ass against Tim's crotch. Tim's hands began to roam, up Abby's sides, across the naked expanse of her stomach, his fingers dipping slightly below the top of her skirt. Tony's mind began to wander as he thought about what she would feel like under his hands. He wondered where all of her tattoos were, if she had any other body parts pierced, if she was wearing any underwear under her tight skirt and if she shaved every part of her body. He shifted uncomfortably and suddenly felt very warm. He shook the thought from his head and returned his attention to the dance floor. By now, Tim's hands had moved upwards and were now under Abby's top cupping her breasts. Tony was amazed that the rest of the club seemed totally oblivious to their behavior. They continued to dance, Abby arching her body into Tim's touch. Tony could picture himself behind Abby, his hands squeezing her breasts and teasing her nipples. Tim leaned in and nibbled on her earlobe as he sang along to the song. Tony was surprised Tim would even say the word fuck.

After a few minutes, Abby turned to face Tim, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. Tim slowly moved her across the floor until her back was against the wall. This gave Tony a clear view of them. They continued kissing as Tim reached down and took Abby's leg behind the knee, pulling it up and resting it against his hip. Tony got a view that gave him two definite answers to his earlier questions; no to the underwear and yes to the shaving. He found himself getting very aroused as he watched as Tim kept Abby pinned to the wall, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. He half expected Tim to just fuck her right there on the dance floor. Tim slid his hand up her thigh, but she put her hands on his chest and pushed him a tiny bit back from her. Tim looked disappointed, but seemed to realize just how far they were going and where they were. He let go of her leg and she stood up straight again. She put her left arm around his neck and her right hand on his hip as they started dancing again. Tony vaguely recognized the next song, something about doing it like the animals on the Discovery Channel. He watched as the two of them continued to dance and grope each other.

Eventually, Abby's hand made its way from Tim's hip to firmly grab his crotch. Tim's hands held firmly to Abby's hips as she leaned into him, sucking fiercely on his neck while stroking the growing bulge at the front of his jeans. Tony found his own jeans getting tighter as he imagined Abby's hands on him. When Abby pulled away from Tim, Tony could see the hickey Abby had left on his neck. They finished up their dance then returned to their table. Tony was disappointed as he watched them pay their bar tab and grab their jackets. He was so jealous, thinking about Tim taking Abby home and fucking her senseless. He sighed to himself and finished off his drink and motioned for the waitress to bring him his tab. Alter paying, he left her a generous tip and picked up his own jacket and headed for the door. It was going to be a long, lonely night spent thinking about her.


	2. Chapter 2

As he walked to the parking lot, Tony rounded the corner and stopped dead in his tracks. He saw Tim standing next to Abby's car, but he didn't see Abby. He quietly moved to get a better view and nearly fell over at what he saw next. Tim's back was facing him and he could now see Abby, on her knees in front of Tim with her hands firmly grabbing his ass. Tim had one hand braced against the car and the other tangled in Abby's hair, looking down at her. Lucky bastard. Tony tried to stay in the shadows so they wouldn't see him. He couldn't believe it. He never thought Tim would go along with the idea of Abby giving him a blowjob in the parking lot of a nightclub. Apparently there was a lot he didn't know about his partner. His thoughts began to stray again and he found himself wondering how it would feel to have Abby go down on him. He had to stifle a groan as the mental image of Abby looking up at him from her knees filled his head. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

He opened his eyes when he heard Tim groan. He continued to watch them as Tim pulled Abby up from the ground. He turned her and pushed her up against the car, kissing her feverishly. He moved her slightly so her ass was at the edge of the car's hood. She slid back a bit so she was sitting on the car and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tony bit his lip to keep from moaning when he saw Tim slide his hand under Abby's skirt. She parted her legs slightly to give him better access. Tony could hear her moan as he teased her. He felt the strain against his jeans as he watched Tim continue to tease her with one hand while the other slid up her body to push her tank top up and expose her breasts. He couldn't believe how brazen Tim was. They were in a public parking lot for Christ's sake. Tony was quickly loosing the baffle to stay calm. He could indeed see that Abby had other body piercings as Tim tugged on one of her nipple rings. She gasped then he leaned down to place a soothing kiss on it.

Abby wrapped her legs around Tim's waist and pulled him closer to her. Tim put his arms around her and held her tightly as she reached down and firmly grasped him and guided him to her. With one sharp thrust, he buried himself in her. She moaned as he began to thrust into her. Tony nearly lost it watching Tim fuck her right there on the hood of the car. Abby's hands clutched at Tim's shoulders, and when the sleeve of Tim's shirt rode up, Tony was surprised to see a tattoo on his left bicep. Tim was just full of surprises tonight. He could hear Abby panting Tim's name as he started slamming harder into her. Tony began to wonder just how serious the two of them were. To his knowledge, they weren't exactly exclusive. He knew they dated other people. He wondered if he would ever get the chance to find out for himself just how good it would feel to fuck her. Funny, he never thought he would ever find himself wishing to be Tim in his life.

He heard Abby's moans getting louder and she buried her face against Tim's shoulder to muffle her scream when she reached orgasm. "Damn Abby." Tony whispered to himself.

Tim started fucking her as hard as he could and after a few more seconds, groaned her name loudly as he came. They held on to each other for a few minutes, still panting heavily. Tony stayed hidden in the shadows as Tim pulled slightly away from her, kissing her and pulling her top back down. He stepped back and zipped his pants up as she slid off the car and straightened her skirt. Tim picked up his jacket from the ground where Abby had been kneeling on it. He kissed her again before leading her to the passenger side and opening the door. Tony watched as Tim got in the car and they drove away. He smiled to himself knowing he had plenty of material to torment his coworker with come Monday morning.

As Tim and Abby drove away, Tim started laughing hysterically. Abby smiled.

"What's so funny?"

Tim wasn't about to tell her he spotted Tony watching them in the club and in the parking lot. Tim shook his head.

"Nothing. I just can't believe we did that."

Abby giggled. "I don't know, it was kind of fun."

He glanced at her sideways. "Kind of fun? Should I be insulted by that comment?"

She slid her hand up his leg from where it hade been resting on his knee to squeeze his thigh. "You know what I meant."

He smiled again as she slid her hand further across his thigh and brought it to a rest in his crotch. "Can't you even wait until we get home?" he joked with her.

"Nope. Maybe we should just pull over and go at it in the car."

"Yeah sure, I'd love to see you explain to Gibbs why we were busted for making out in the car on the side of the road."

"Gibbs loves me, I could get away with it. You on the other hand…"

He pouted playfully. "You're mean."

"I can be." She squeezed gently and could feel he was getting aroused again. He let out a moan as she stroked him through the denim of his jeans and pushed his foot down on the gas pedal. Abby laughed.

"So who's the one who can't wait now?"

He smirked at her as he tried to concentrate on the road and not the feeling of her hands on him as he headed towards Abby's place.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first song is "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. They are so cool.

The second song is "The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang.

Don't own them either, just using them to fuel my dirty imagination.


End file.
